


A Thoughtful Thank You

by everythingneedsrevision



Series: Retro Boys and Girls [9]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew (2007), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, just add hardy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingneedsrevision/pseuds/everythingneedsrevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy receives a gift in the mail from the Hardys after the case is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thoughtful Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second to the last piece in this little series. Working with the movie's plot made it so I could keep them short and fun, mostly, but it also meant that I didn't go into great detail or that certain elements I added were fully explored.
> 
> I wanted to have this one apart from the last part. It was one my original thoughts for the storyline.

* * *

_Hey, Nancy,_

_Joe says you should think it's creepy we found your home address to mail this to, but I argue that you'd assume we had better be good enough detectives to find it and it's not creepy at all._

_Not for people like us, at least._

_I wanted to apologize for not being able to see you again after the hospital. The Dehlia Draycott story made the news, so we know you solved the case. Congratulations. Joe thinks we could have done it faster, but he's still mad you managed to get the house he wanted to stay in and solve "our" mystery, so ignore him._

_We both wanted to thank you for the use of your party, and so this is both a thank you and the present we should have brought to it._

_Joe says it's corny, but I figure a girl like you would appreciate the idea. You like old fashioned things. Here's an old fashioned detective's tool. Joe did stop grumbling enough to do the engraving._

_Thanks again,_

_Frank and Joe Hardy_

Nancy smiled, taking the magnifying glass out of the box. Yes, she already had one, but this one was different. Her name was etched into the metal just above the pearl handle, and the glass itself was surrounded by decorative metal filagree. It was beautiful, and Frank was right—she loved it. This was the sort of gift—like Ned's compass—that came from someone who knew just what she needed and what mattered most to her—mysteries.

She couldn't wait to use it, though everyone would say it was too beautiful for casework. She smiled, placing it gently back in its box. She closed the box lid and latched it before she sat back to watch the broadcast with Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think the glass looks kind of like, just with a different handle: http://www.esnarf.com/3058.jpg


End file.
